F o r g o t t e n
by Luaa-Chan
Summary: Rex, desde pequeno, considerou Seis e Holiday como seus pais adotivos. O que menos sabia era que no fundo Seis e a doutora sentiam o mesmo pelo garoto. Certo dia, Rex descobriu algo que poderia acabar destruindo qualquer possibilidade de ele continuar sendo o "preferido" dos dois. Ele, finalmente, seria esquecido. "Rex, você vai ter uma meia-irmã!" [Holix]
1. O dia em que tudo mudou

**_O dia em que tudo mudou_**

Acordei com uma imensurável dor de cabeça, que apenas cessou quando os barulhos ensurdecedores dos alto-falantes da Providência diminuíram. Era mais uma missão a ser cumprida, mais um EVO monstrengo a ser curado. Eu sabia disso. A voz do Cavaleiro Branco ressoava pelos corredores sinuosos da base, era como se eu estivesse preso no meu próprio pesadelo. Continuei correndo até o centro de pesquisas da Providência, esperando ansiosamente (ou não) pelo anúncio da missão. Lá estavam Bobo em suas roupas de macaco um tanto extravagantes, agente Callan e sua terrível cicatriz e Seis, o cara que se dirigiu à mim assim que cheguei na sala.

"Rex, você viu doutora Holiday em algum lugar?" o ninja franziu as sobrancelhas, mostrando a expressão mais próxima de preocupação que eu já vi nele. Era compreensível, obviamente. Há um tempo, os dois começaram a namorar e depois de 7 meses, Holi pediu Seis em casamento (Seis era insensível demais para fazer tal pedido). Fiquei mais do que feliz pelos dois. Toda a Providência ficou, na verdade. Com exceção de Callan, claro. Ele tinha uma paixão, não correspondida, pela doutora.

" 'Olá, Rex!' " provoquei " 'Bom dia, grande herói. Como foram suas 4 horas de sono?' "

" Eu não estou brincando, garoto! Cavaleiro quer vê-la imediatamente" sua voz cobriu a minha agressivamente. Assim que falou, uma figura se formou em uma das portas do salão. Era a doutora! Ela forçou o passo até onde estávamos e se obrigou a ficar atenta a cada palavra que o grande chefe nos dizia.

"Desculpe... pelo atraso..." disse ela, após respirar profundamente. Seus joelhos chegaram a dobrar de tanto cansaço. Algo me dizia que ela não estava bem, Seis parecia notar o mesmo " Tive algumas complicações. De que situação estamos falando agora?"

Cavaleiro Branco se tornou indiferente quanto a mulher e voltou sua atenção à mim e à Seis. Por mais que eu odiasse encarar aquele homem, preferi assim. Holiday não deveria suportar uma pressão maior do que já estava naquele dia.

"Um EVO metamorfo está atacando uma escola a poucos quilômetros daqui." a voz eletrônica e desfigurada de Branco falou "Sua missão é curá-lo e trazer amostras dos nanites dele para cá."

"Ha! Isso vai ser mais fácil do que roubar o chapéu do Bobo." brinquei, deixando o macaco ofendido. Branco, no mesmo instante, me atrapalhou.

"Você deve ser cauteloso, Rex." advertiu " Você deve, por obrigação, obter uma amostra do EVO antes de curá-lo."

"Mas por quê? Qual seria a merda da diferença?"

"Rex, Branco tem razão. Se tirarmos a amostra antes que você o cure, a organização molecular dele pode ser alterada. Se isso acontecer, não vou poder estudar mais a fundo as habilidades do metamorfo." Holi complementou, dobrando ainda mais a coluna. Eu e Seis trocamos olhares, mas o ninja foi mais atencioso. Seis foi até a doutora e a segurou pela cintura.

"O que aconteceu, Rebecca?" ele pergunta. Como resposta, ela desmaiou. Tive o cuidado de colocá-la numa maca. Holiday, definitivamente, não iria conosco.

"Deixe-a aqui. Callan cuidará dela enquanto vocês enfrentam o EVO" Branco garantiu. Senti o olhar frio do soldado e do ninja radiando a sala. Duvidei da possibilidade de Seis estar com ciúmes, ele era tão sensível quanto uma pedra. De qualquer forma... seguimos as ordens do Cavaleiro, esperando que Holi ficasse bem.

(. . .)

Tínhamos chegado da missão. Eu estava tão debilitado quanto as milhares de outras vezes que tive que enfrentar um monstro. Seis não tinha levado um arranhão sequer. Ele trazia a amostra que Branco pediu e ainda o EVO curado - ele poderia ser útil futuramente. Fomos até o laboratório, esperando receber uma sorridente Holiday em seu jaleco branco. Infelizmente, nada se realizou. A doutora ainda estava da mesma maneira que antes (talvez, ainda pior), quando fomos para a missão. Seu frágil corpo repousava sobre a maca, enquanto dezenas de fios faziam pequenos orifícios em sua pele.

"Holi..." Seis suspirou, retirando os óculos de sol. Aquela foi uma das raras vezes que ele os retirou. A coisa estava realmente feia.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" eu perguntei, sem esperar respostas. Felizmente, alguém falou algo.

"Honestamente, não sabemos." um homem franzino e alto nos cumprimentou com um olhar de preocupação. Havia uma placa em seu jaleco que dizia 'Harshaw' "As coisas ficaram complicadas desde que vocês saíram. Rebecca não acordou até agora, mas suas frequências respiratória e cardíaca estão excepcionalmente bem"

"Então por que ela parece um maldito cadáver?" a voz de Seis soou mais ameaçadora que o próprio ninja. Ele agarrou a gola da camisa do pobre cientista, como se dessa forma pudesse conseguir todas as respostas possíveis. Era inevitável não sentir medo dele.

"Calma, Seis. Eu posso tentar me comunicar com os nanites da Holi." sugeri, aproximando-me dela. Uma mão fria segurou meu pulso. Seis me lançou um olhar suplicante e nervoso e então me soltou.

"Salve-a, Rex. É tudo o que eu peço" balancei a cabeça, positivamente.

 _Muito bem, vamos ver qual é o seu problema, Doc._

Minhas mãos encostaram no pescoço de Holiday, para ser mais preciso, procurei uma artéria. Os dois homens continuaram a conversar, mas cada palavra se desestruturava em minha mente como os fios de uma gigante bola de lã. Senti as linhas luminosas se formarem em meus braços e se transportarem até a área que meus dedos tocavam. Finalmente eu os vi. Seus nanites. Estavam perfeitamente regulares, nadando numa sintonia rítmica em seu organismo.

 _Que estranho... o que poderia estar errado com ela?_

"Rex..." ouvi Seis sussurrar, mas não prestei atenção. Continuei a estudar os nanites de Holi, notando, por fim, algo incomum.

 _thump thump. thump thump_

 _t-t-thump._

 _thump thump thump thump_.

Seus batimentos eram estranhos. Era como se eu ouvisse cerca de 4 batidas por segundo, enquanto o normal seria pelo menos de 2. Algo não se encaixava.

"Rex!"

Isso estava me perturbando. Dúvidas sempre me trouxeram perturbação.

"Rex, o que aconteceu?!"

Algo... espere... não. Não pode ser!

"REX!"

Parte do meu cérebro decidiu ouvir, finalmente, a voz de Seis. Finalizei a minha comunicação com as pequenas partículas do corpo da doutora e fiquei em choque. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava, mas as palavras não conseguiram sair dos meus lábios.

"Garoto, o que você descobriu?" Seis perguntou, obrigando-me a dizer a coisa que mudaria sua vida para todo o sempre.

"Ela..." hesitei, sem olhar em seus olhos negros "Ela está grávida, Seis."


	2. Paredes invisíveis

_**Paredes invisíveis**_

"Ela está grávida."

Aquelas palavras deveriam ter atingido Seis profundamente, mais do que uma faca afiada. Sua boca estava aberta de surpresa e seus olhos se tornaram embaçados por lágrimas que nunca imaginaria encontrar neles. Ninguém conseguiu dizer algo de imediato, o choque abalou tanto que meus pulmões estavam sendo pressionados por uma força invisível. Meu estômago se encontrava numa zona de guerra, não sabia se conseguiria entender.

"G-Grávida... teremos um filho?" Seis questionou, deixando ainda mais clara a minha suspeita sobre quem seria o pai. Uma linha côncava se esboçou em seu rosto. Era um pseudo-sorriso. Eu ainda estava paralisado.

" _Filha_." corrigi "V-Vocês terão uma filha. E-Eu consegui decodificar parte do DNA da criança. Ela tem o gene XX. Eu... eu..."

"Rex, você está bem?" Seis perguntou "Você parece bem pálido"

Foi aí que eu percebi uma coisa. Eu estava bem? O enorme vazio no estômago dizia que eu estava horrível, confuso e perdido. Uma fraca luz dentro de mim lutava para dizer 'está tudo ok', mas não era verdade. Não era real, não podia ser. Fiz o que eu mais fazia de melhor: mentir.

"Uhm... é, estou sim. É claro que estou." pigarreei, tentando esconder a minha trêmula voz. Seis desviou seu olhar para Holi, que ainda estava adormecida como uma princesa. O ninja estava orgulhoso, eu consegui notar isso. Deveria estar se perguntando como nenhum dos melhores agentes da Providência foi capaz de descobrir a gravidez da doutora. Virei as costas para ele, mas antes, fui detido pela segunda vez.

"Rex..." Seis me chamou "Você vai ter uma meia-irmã."

Não pude evitar de sorrir, mas só o fiz para deixá-lo satisfeito. Meu estômago se corroía só de pensar em ter um irmão. Eu já tinha Caesar, é claro, mas nossa relação era bem diferente. Eu me sentia mais próximo de Seis e Holi, eles foram os pais que eu nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecer perfeitamente. Isso era lastimável.

"Se não se importa... estou indo pro meu quarto." Larguei sua mão com força, forçando-me a esquecer a confusão que se formava em meu peito.

(. . .)

Eu estava no chão há alguns minutos, olhando para a parede de concreto. Bobo não estava lá, Noah também não, nem alguém que pudesse conversar comigo. Estava sozinho. Uma brisa quente que se formou numa brecha de uma das janelas me fez ter uma nostalgia, quase que como uma memória apagada. Será que eu estava me lembrando da minha antiga vida em Hong Kong ou dos meus pais? Droga, do que adianta saber. Eu ainda estava perdido em meus próprios pensamentos.

Encostei o rosto contra meus joelhos e senti algo úmido molhar a minha pele. Era uma lágrima. Quando menos percebi, já estava derramando mais uma. E então outra. Segundos depois, eu comecei a chorar, oficialmente, ao ponto de soluçar. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que saber que a Holi estava grávida me machucava tanto? Por que o fato de os dois virarem pais era tão... ruim?

"Droga, Rex. Se recomponha." falei para mim mesmo "Não seja idiota. Voce não é assim. Seis e Rebecca não são seus pais de verdade. Eles nunca vão ser."

Era verdade. Meus verdadeiros pais morreram em uma das maiores catástrofes biológicas já existentes. Mas depois de tanto convívio com Holiday e Seis, eu os considerei meus pais adotivos. Um dia quase chamei o ninja de 'papai' quando eu era um moleque. Será que era por isso que eu estava tão mal? Será que era porque eu seria ofuscado da vida dos meus 'pais' quando a criança deles nascesse?

 _Knock knock!_

Alguém batia na porta incontrolavelmente. Pelo tom, sabia que era Seis.

"Rex, abra a porta." disse a voz "Holi acabou de acordar. Gostaria de dar a notícia com você."

Quando eu estava prestes a obedecer a suas ordens, algo me fez retrair. Aquela poderia ser a última vez que meu nome seria pronunciado pelo ninja. Poderia ser a última vez que eu o veria preocupado comigo. Eu não queria que aquela fosse a última vez. Eu não queria ter que me despedir deles para sempre.

"Pode ir." resmunguei, voltando a abraçar meus joelhos "Estou cansado. Pode anunciar a gravidez da Holi sem mim. Você é o pai, afinal..."

"Não seria a mesma coisa sem você, garoto." sua voz abafada voltou a fazer presença no cômodo "Preciso de você, Rex."

"Não, você não precisa!" gritei "Tenho certeza que vai viver feliz sem mim. Sou insignificante, não sou?"

"Do que está falando? Você é como um filho para mim, Rex." aquelas palavras me machucaram. Ele estava mentindo. Deveria estar dizendo aquilo só para eu me conformar com a realidade. Eu nunca fui o preferido e nunca seria.

"Não seja ridículo! Eu não vou!"

"Quem está sendo ridículo agora?" houve um silêncio que só foi desmembrado quando eu voltei a soluçar.

Então era isso. Eles iriam se esquecer de mim. Tenho certeza que o fariam e infelizmente, a dor lancinante continuaria fazendo presença em meu coração.


	3. Violet

_**Violet**_

Fiquei preso em meu quarto por três ou quatro dias, sem fazer contato com o meio externo. Muitas pessoas já vieram aqui para me animar ou para me forçar a sair (Callan, felizmente, não fez seu trabalho com excelência). Eu não estava bem. O que aconteceria depois? O bebê deles iria nascer e me substituiria para sempre? Eu não queria isso. Eu sabia que estava sendo egocêntrico e idiota, mas eu simplesmente não suportaria.

Meu corpo mole me implorava para sair desse lugar, eu realmente queria. Bobo foi a única 'pessoa' que me entendeu e respeitou as minhas emoções, sempre trazendo tacos e refrigerante para mim. Eu devorava cada pedaço com todas as minhas fibras. Era dessa forma que eu me distanciava dos problemas. Mas dessa vez algo diferente aconteceu. Dessa vez, depois desses dias, eu cedi.

"Rex" a voz embargada de Seis se fez presente pela primeira vez. Escutei o que ele tinha para falar em silêncio "Sei que isso é estranho pra você. Que nunca teve um irmão mais novo, mas eu te garanto que ainda assim será o meu filho. Quando eu te conheci, senti uma proximidade grande. Senti que, pela primeira vez, poderia ser como um pai. E sim, foi muito difícil cuidar de um adolescente tão desmiolado e rebelde como você" acabei rindo do comentário "mas nunca desisti de você, garoto. Nem eu, nem a Holi. E... temos um presente para você."

Todas aquelas palavras me deixaram contente. Me segurei para não chorar, dessa vez de comoção. Fiquei impressionado, mas deixei meus sentimentos idiotas e incompreensíveis de lado e abri a porta com um botão. Lá estava o cara que sempre cuidou de mim tão bem. Ele estava junto da Holi, talvez ela não quisesse falar naquele momento. Talvez só quisesse ouvir o que o ninja tinha para me dizer. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu os envolvi num largo e caloroso abraço, eles retribuíram.

"Oh, Rex" sussurrou a doutora, com uma lágrima em sua bochecha esquerda "Ficamos tão preocupados com você. Não faça isso de novo."

Minhas orelhas ficaram quentes de vergonha, cocei a nuca e sorri desastrosamente. Depois de segundos sorrindo, Holi me mostrou um papel. Ela hesitou em me entregar, mas o fez.

"Essa é uma certidão de adoção." Holi explicou "Pensamos um pouco e decidimos adotá-lo, Rex. Nem todos os dados estão preenchidos, então ainda não é oficial. Caesar nos permitiu fazer isso, vocês continuariam sendo irmãos de qualquer forma, mas precisamos da sua escolha."

"V-Verdade?" perguntei, analisando o papel cheio de informações sobre mim que talvez nem tivesse total conhecimento por causa da amnésia.

"Claro, garoto." Seis respondeu "Mas isso se você quiser."

Eu queria, era óbvio. Mas algo dentro de mim dizia que eu não estava preparado para ser adotado. Seria incrível finalmente chamar Seis de pai e Holi de mãe. Poder até ajudá-los a escolher o nome da criança, mas eu não senti confiança. Fiz uma escolha provavelmente estúpida, mas consciente.

"Não." falei, deixando os dois preocupados.

"Não? Como assim?"

"É... não." confirmei, saboreando as palavras com certo desgosto "Não acho que eu esteja pronto para isso. É uma escolha importante, acredito que eu deva esperar mais um tempo, entendem?"

Seis olhou para o chão e ajeitou os óculos escuros em seu rosto. Ele virou as costas para mim e Holi tentou acalmá-lo.

"Seis, ele tem o direito. Sabíamos que Rex poderia dizer não, então não aja como uma criança."

"Tudo bem." ele murmurou "Faz sentido... faça suas próprias escolhas, Rex. Estaremos esperando."

"Que bom." Seis saiu do lugar e entrou no laboratório da doutora. Holi sorriu para mim e puxou meu braço "Ei, aonde estamos indo?"

"Para o meu laboratório" declarou "Vamos escolher o nome da sua futura irmã."

Dei de ombros e a segui. Rebecca disse que o nome deveria combinar com Schultz, o sobrenome de Seis. Foi a única informação que ela conseguiu recuperar do passado do mercenário. Ele insistia em manter seu nome em sigilo. Lá na sala estavam Noah, Bobo, Callan e outros agentes, inclusive o doutor Harshaw, o assistente que cuidou de Holi enquanto estava inconsciente.

"Olha quem está vivo!" Bobo exclamou "Achei que eu precisaria explodir o seu quarto pra chamar sua atenção"

"Se fizesse isso, encheria seus tacos com bananas, macaco estúpido" retribuí, lembrando o quão ele odiava bananas "Por que tem tanta gente aqui? Achei que só iríamos escolher o nome"

"E vamos participar da escolha." Noah se pronunciou pela primeira vez "Mas estávamos esperando você sair de lá, cara. Você nos deixou preocupados."

"É, eu sei." falei, cumprimentando o meu melhor amigo "Mas fala aí. Quando a gente vai começar?"

E então todos anotaram diferentes nomes em papéis, à moda antiga. Até Seis deu algumas ideias. Todos os sugeridos foram colocados na mesa e Holi leu cada um com atenção.

Mary, Jade, Katherine, Baby (sugerido por Bobo), Avery, Marian... tantos outros que fiquei confuso. Então ela leu o meu e pôs a mão na barriga, como se o nome tivesse agradado a criança que carregava há 3 meses.

"Acho que ela gostou da sua sugestão, Rex." Holi riu "Então esse será seu nome, meu amor. Violet Schultz."

Todos aplaudiram alegremente, apesar de não serem os escolhidos. Pensei em Violet em homenagem a mulher que me deu a vida, há 15 anos. Violeta Salazar. Eu sentia saudade dela e de Rafael, meu pai, por isso senti que algo deles poderia existir em minha vida agora. Enquanto alguns comiam o bolo que prepararam para me receber, Noah se aproximou de mim.

"Então..." ele começou "Soube que Seis e Holi vão te adotar. É verdade?"

"Meio que é. Pedi um tempo pra decidir. Acho que eu mereço isso, não é?"

"É, claro. Mas se eu fosse você, não demoraria a decidir. Eles são perfeitos para serem seus pais."

Olhei rapidamente para Seis e Holi, eles pareciam tão felizes (por mais que Seis não esboçasse um sorriso). É, eles eram perfeitos, de fato. Não imaginaria uma família melhor do que essa.

* * *

E então os dias foram passando, transformando-se em meses, finalmente. A barriga de Holiday crescia com tanta rapidez que temia que Violet nascesse a qualquer momento. Sabia que ela chegaria depois de um tempo, mas não fazia ideia que seria tão cedo assim.

"Quando tudo isso vai acabar?" fiz questão de perguntar a Seis, que andava de um lado para outro ansiosamente. Estávamos esperando qualquer notícia de Holiday e do bebê, ela estava na sala de cirurgia.

"Tenha calma, garoto. Operações como essa levam tempo e paciência." Seis tentava esconder a empolgação em suas palavras, o que era até engraçado. Então eu deixei um sorriso escapar. Nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito.

"Seis, eu quero te dizer algo." sussurrei, chamando sua atenção.

"Prossiga"

"Quero que saiba que-" não pude terminar a frase, os alarmes da sala de cirurgia soaram tão alto que me deixou um pouco surdo. _Dios mio, que es eso?_

Duas pessoas saíram da sala, a luz vermelha dos alarmes cobriu a pele dos dois. Um deles entrou no centro de operações da Providência e o outro veio na nossa direção arfando. Depois de certo esforço, consegui identificar o rosto do doutor Harshaw.

"O que houve, David?" Seis perguntou para o homem que carregava uma prancheta "Como Rebecca e a criança estão?"

Houve um segundo de silêncio, David Harshaw lutava para respirar.

"Doutora Holiday está perfeitamente bem. Tudo ocorreu como esperado."

"Então o que foi isso tudo? Por que os alarmes dispararam?" pedi, ainda nervoso.

"O EVO metamorfo que vocês trouxeram há 6 ou 7 meses... ele escapou" _Qué?_

"Isso não faz sentido. Eu curei aquele cara! Me lembro muito bem disso. Ele não é mais um EVO."

"Aparentemente, você não o curou, Rex. Não por completo." Harshaw explicou com as sobrancelhas erguidas de medo "Antes de ele fugir, consegui uma amostra dos seus nanites. Comparei a amostra mais recente com a que vocês conseguiram naquela missão. Os nanites que o tornavam EVO de alguma forma conseguiram se regenerar e se tornaram mais instáveis do que antes."

"Então quer dizer que ele conseguiu se transformar num EVO novamente?" Seis questionou um pouco confuso.

"Essa é uma maneira grosseira de dizer, mas sim."

"Você não respondeu minha outra pergunta." Seis murmurou sinlenciosamente. Só agora eu tinha notado que Harshaw realmente não falou sobre Violet "Como está a minha filha?"

David evitou trocar olhares com o ninja. Se fosse ele, faria o mesmo. Os olhares de Seis eram tão mortais quanto o próprio.

"Tivemos uma complicação. A garota é saudável, mas... o EVO a levou."

"O quê?!" Seis desembainhou suas katanas e quase arrancou o pescoço do cientista, felizmente eu o deti. Com as minhas Smack Hands consegui afastá-lo para longe.

"O que quer dizer com isso, Harshaw? Foi por isso que os alarmes dispararam?" o homem assentiu com a cabeça e ajeitou os óculos.

"Sim, em parte. Temos mais um problema."

"E qual seria?" Seis pergunta, após ter se acalmado.

"Breach. Ela estava ajudando o EVO a escapar com a criança. Se ela está aqui, então..."

"Van Kleiss está por perto." cerrei as mãos com tanta força que a sucata se desmembrou no chão.

* * *

 ** _Translation:_**

 ** _Dios mio, que es eso? = My God, what's this?_**

 ** _Qué? = What?_**


	4. Sete

_**Sete**_

"Todas as unidades estejam em em alerta. Repito, todas as unidades em alerta." Seis falou por seu comunicador. Estávamos desesperados, nem sabíamos por onde começar a procura. O ninja sugeriu que eu ficasse cuidando de Rebecca, mas era algo arriscado demais. Eu sou um arma secreta da Providência e como tal, eu devo proteger as pessoas. Doutor Harshaw acabou ficando com ela.

"E se ele tem escapado daqui?" Perguntei, tentando afastar como possibilidades de termos um metamorfo sequestrador de crianças solto pela cidade.

"Ordenei que todos os portões fossem fechados. Ele não tem saída."

" _No comprendes_?" O cara é um metamorfo, Seis. Ele pode se transformar em um maldito inseto num piscar de olhos." paramos de correr por um segundo, precisávamos organizar nossas mentes.

"Em primeiro lugar: como um inseto pode carregar um bebê? E em segundo, pare de tentar falar espanhol. Seu sotaque forçado me distrai."

"Mas _soy mexicano!_ " Seis iria falar mais uma coisa, mas foi interrompido por um estrondo originado do Zoológico dos EVOs "É o metamorfo, não é?"

"Não tenho dúvidas"

Andamos até o portão de entrada do zoológico, mas ele não abriu. Seis tentou desesperadamente apertar todos os botões, parece que o estresse o fez esquecerr de que eu posso me comunicar com as máquinas. Pedi espaço para ele e comandei meus nanites a trabalharem no painel de controle. As linhas luminosas se transferiram até o equipamento metálico, gerando um traço curvilíneo de fumaça. O sistema me obedeceu, como esperado. Ao abrirmos a porta, encontramos a paisagem normal do zoo. Muitos bichos estavam por lá, em cima das árvores, dentro do grande rio que o lugar possuía. Até mesmo lutando um contra o outro.

"Não acha que está muito calmo por aqui?" eu arrisquei, olhando para todos os lados possíveis. Seis fez o mesmo, lançando o olhar áspero que sempre ostentava.

"Calmo demais." o silêncio me deixou ansioso À medida que andávamos, os animais nos encaravam como se fôssemos seu almoço. Engoli em seco e segui os passos do ninja, cuja coragem entorpecia parte da minha aflição.

De repente, um ruído. Era diferente dos outros que eu tinha escutado, mas me parecia familiar. Um arrepio se projetou por toda minha espinha, meu estômago embrulhou em poucos segundos. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava.

"O que aconteceu, garoto?"

"Breach aconteceu." Não sei quanto tempo Seis precisou para decifrar a mensagem, mas notei que ele não se importou muito com o ocorrido. Apenas desembainhou mais uma vez suas katanas e se preparou para o inevitável "Ela está aqui."

" _Rex? Seis?_ " a voz de Rebecca em nossos comunicadores, seguida pela estática me deixou mais aliviado. Seis ergueu a sobrancelha e levou dois dedos ao ouvido, assim como eu.

"Holi, como você está?"

" _Graças a Deus tudo ocorreu bem._ " ela nos tranquilizou com sua voz serena " _Mas o que houve por aqui? Disseram que estamos em estado de alerta_."

"Doc, é o seguinte" comecei "a verdade é que Violet foi-"

"Foi levada à ala médica." Seis me cortou rapidamente "Os médicos disseram que você ainda não pode vê-la. Vocês duas precisam descansar."

" _Droga." Certo, você venceu. Não demorem, por favor._ "e então a transmissão foi encerrada. Seis olhou para mim com um tom de decepção.

"Por que você mentiu pra ela?"

"Rebecca não merece saber que Violet foi sequestrada." explicou ele "Não ainda. E você vai ficar calado."

"Whoa whoa. Isso foi uma ameaça?"

"Tome isso como quiser, apenas me obedeça."

Mais um ruído foi originado. Nós dois olhamos para trás ao mesmo tempo. Lá estava ele, o EVO metamorfo. Ele assumiu uma forma de um dos agentes com uma roupa branca e um tecido preto cobrindo a cabeça. Violet sequer estava chorando. Será que ela é como o pai quando crescesse?

"Sinto muito, mas acho que não posso fazer isso, Seis."

Construí minhas botas gigantes e dei um passo largo até o EVO. Eu tive que ser rápido, Breach havia produzido um de seus portais avermelhados para ele passar. Se o metamorfo fizesse isso, poderíamos ter mais dificuldades para resgatar Violet.

"Rex, não avance!" Seis gritou de longe, lançando uma de suas espadas no portal. A katana atravessou, mas não conseguiu deter o monstro. O 'agente' entrou no círculo vermelho e flutuante que se desestruturou bem na nossa frente. Ele se foi, assim como Violet.

"Não!"

Meu coração havia parado de bater com tanta intensidade. Desfiz meu par de botas e caí de joelhos no chão, segurando um maço dos meus cabelos negros.

"Ela ... ela se foi ..." Seis falou sem mostrar muitas expressões. Se eu tivesse uma forma de ler seu coração, sabia que veria tristeza e dor. Quem não se sentiria assim?

" _Quem se foi?_ " avoz de Holi se projetou novamente pelos comunicadores, não fazia a ideia de que ela estava nos ouvindo. Seis baixou a cabeça e depois olhou para mim, como se estivesse me perguntando se contar para ela era mesmo a coisa certa a se fazer. Ele pôs a mão na orelha e respondeu.

"Rebecca, precisamos conversar."

(...)

Foi difícil para a doutora processar tudo. Fomos obrigados a contar o ocorrido para ela. Sobre o EVO, sobre Breach. Sobre Violet tem sido roubada de nossas vidas, quem sabe para todo o sempre. Aquilo não me fez sentir melhor, claro. Apesar de eu gostar de ter Seis e Holiday só para mim, nunca desejaria algo tão ruim como isso acontecer para a filha deles. Me senti culpado, mas não disse para Seis ou Holi. Senti que a culpa de ela ter sido sequestrada era toda minha. Era eu quem estava reclamando de ter mais alguém na vida de Rebecca e de Seis. Me obriguei a tirar tais pensamentos da cabeça, agora tínhamos que focar em resgatá-la.

"Acho que finalmente consegui." disse Holiday, depois de ter se isolado por 3 horas em seu laboratório.

Ela estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de rastrear o portal que arrancou a filha de suas mãos. Holi disse que Breach deixa pulsos de energia quando fabricava seus portais. Apesar de fracos, a doutora conseguiu encontrar a última manifestação de Breach: há aproximadamente 26 horas, no zoológico. Exatamente no dia em que Violet sumiu.

"Então vamos tentar reproduzir o portal, doutora Holiday." sugeriu Harshaw, que não nos abandonou até agora. Não sei se não tinha abandonado por interesses científicos ou por realmente se importar com Holi.

David segurou uma máquina pequena e metálica, apertando num botão azul. A coisa produziu um raio vermelho, quase idêntico a um portal da Breach. Um ambiente novo se formou a partir do círculo vermelho, um lugar cheio de areia. Tomei um passo para frente, tentado a entrar, mas Holi me deteve. Noah, que também estava no laboratório, tomou um susto.

"Seis, Rex, Noah. Vocês irão entrar em um local completamente desconhecido." Rebecca advertiu "Pela leitura anormal dos rastreadores, essa dimensão foi criada por Breach de alguma forma. Van Kleiss deve ter aprimorado as habilidades dela."

"Cara, eu só queria escapar do dever de casa." Noah murmurou "Espero que eu possa voltar com todos os meus membros."

"Todos os três irão usar comunicadores especiais." David completou, entregando-nos 3 equipamentos minúsculos. Colocamos nos ouvidos.

"Boa sorte, amor." Holi envolveu os braços no pescoço de Seis e o beijou. Olhei para o lado, para não tornar aquilo mais constrangedor. Adultos são tão estranhos ...

"Obrigado, Holi."

Depois de tantas falas, entramos na vasta imensidão de areia.

(...)

Meus ouvidos ficaram tapados, foi difícil ouvir a voz de Seis ou de Noah. Após balançar a cabeça, eles voltaram ao normal. Seis estava em pé, testando o comunicador. Estava funcionando, pelo jeito.

" _Estaremos pesquisando informações sobre esse lugar_ " disse Holiday do outro lado " _Estejam prontos. Desligo_ " _._

O universo que Breach criou era estranho e frio. Mares de areia se estendiam além do alcance de nossa vista. Mesmo assim, havia alguns carros abandonados e uma loja de conveniência a uns 7 metros de distância. Noah levantou do chão, coçando a cabeça e tentando tirar a areia dos seus cabelos loiros.

"Por onde começamos?" perguntou ele.

"Acha que eu sei? Não faço ideia de onde estamos e- "

"Cuidado!" Seis me interrompeu, cortando o ar com as novas katanas, dadas pelo Cavaleiro Branco como cortesia. Não entendemos o que ele estava fazendo, fomos atirados novamente ao chão.

As respostas foram dadas em menos de 2 segundos. Duas flechas de ponta vermelha escarlate foram lançadas na direção do ninja. Que bom que ele foi tão rápido e desviou as duas com as espadas.

"Quem atirou essas coisas?" pedi, me recuperando do impacto. Seis estava olhando para um ponto fixo que não identifiquei devido a areia em meus olhos. Depois de retirá-la, acompanhei sua visão.

"Ela."

Uma menina de cabelos curtos e negros estava bem em nossa frente. Ela segurava um arco e usava uma saia curta sobre uma calça. Ela deveria ter a minha idade, levando em conta seu tamanho e seus olhos castanhos. Um sorriso quase imperceptível se esboçou em seus lábios finos.

"Quem é você?" Seis questionou, diminuindo suas distâncias e apontando as katanas para a garota.

"Sete." respondeu num sussurro audível "Você pode me chamar de Sete".


	5. Ryan Salazar

_**Ryan Salazar**_

"Você pode me chamar de Sete." a garota falou com tamanha naturalidade que me assustou. Seis não baixou a guarda, suas espadas ainda estavam apontando para ela. Noah estremeceu, mas escondia uma arma de fogo nas próprias costas.

"Sete, hein." Seis repetiu como se achasse graça "Por que você tem esse nome?"

"Por que não começa dizendo o motivo de _você_ ser chamado de Seis, hein?" ela sabia. Como isso era possível? Seis e os outros 5 caras mais perigosos da Terra costumavam manter sigilo sobre suas identidades. Não tinha ideia de como ela poderia saber sobre Seis "Como consegue perceber, a não ser que seja idiota, eu sou a sétima pessoa mais perigosa do mundo. Passei a minha vida inteira pesquisando sobre os outros seis. Vou ser sincera, sempre me espelhei em você, cara das espadas."

"Katanas." retrucou silenciosamente, escondendo ambas as armas na manga do uniforme verde "São katanas. Deveria saber das milhares de armas que costumamos utilizar, sabe. Já que você é a sétima."

"Que meigo. Posso te chamar de leprechaun?" Seis ergueu a sobrancelha, um pouco impaciente "E quem são essas gracinhas?" ela apontou para mim e para Noah. Me senti ofendido por ela ter tomado Seis como o líder do grupo, apesar de ele realmente ser. Noah mostrou um sorriso de orelha a orelha, tentando parecer atraente para Sete. Eu tinha que admitir, ela era linda, mas não fazia o meu tipo. Sem contar que eu ainda tinha esperanças com a Circe.

"Noah Nixon ao seu dispor, minha dama." ele fez uma mesura exagerada. Sete reprimiu uma risada. Acho que gostou dele.

"A propósito, onde estamos?" perguntei após Noah e a garota pararem de se encarar. Sete abriu os braços como se fosse uma apresentadora daqueles programas de TV e curvou um pouco a coluna.

"Bem-vindos a Nowhere. População: 487 humanos e 234 EVOs. E ainda contando." ficamos em silêncio, esperando que ela falasse mais alguma coisa. Como nada foi dito, fiz as minhas observações.

"Nowhere? Que nome estranho para um lugar arquitetado pela Breach." à menção do nome da capanga de Van Kleiss, o sorriso de Sete se desmanchou. Era óbvio que eu teria tocado num assunto ruim para a garota "Qual é o problema? Também não é uma fã da Breach? Entra na fila."

"Breach é cruel conosco." explicou, cabisbaixa "Ela nos trata como bonecos por aqui. E se algum boneco se _quebra_ , bem... "

"Então ela o joga fora." completei "Acredite, eu sei como é. Já fiquei preso numa dimensão psicótica criada por ela. Sou Rex Salazar, por sinal."

O rosto dela voltou a se iluminar. Era como se eu tivesse dito que sou o salvador da pátria.

"Sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar! Seu rosto é bastante conhecido em Nowhere."

"Como assim?" perguntou Noah "Está querendo dizer que tem um outro Rex nesse lugar?"

"Talvez." a garota cruzou os braços e deixou que o vento lambesse seus cabelos "Todos o conhecem como O Rei de Nowhere. Ele costuma acabar com os EVOs daqui, as pessoas o amam. Menos eu."

"Só me fala quem não amaria alguém como eu? _Soy increíble!_ " exclamei. No mesmo instante, ela ergueu a mão.

"Qual é o problema desse... Rex?" Seis se pronunciou depois de minutos em silêncio.

"Digamos que a política de conteção de EVOs dele é bem polêmica. Venham, eu vou mostrar a vocês."

Mesmo com a insegurança rasgando meu estômago, seguimos a estranha garota. Ela nos levou até um trailer completamente desgastado, como se estivesse aí por anos. Quanto a isso, não duvidaria tanto. Ao abrir a porta, Sete foi atacada por uma coisa pequena que se parecia com um cachorro, mas era mais esquisito. Ele tinha dentes afiados e uma língua bifurcada. Da sua cauda, labaredas flamejantes balançavam à medida que a coisa se mexia.

"Quem é o melhor cachorro de todos? Sim, é o Ally!" Sete forçou uma voz infantil e abraçou o cachorro EVO. Ele parecia estar incomodado com estranhos, já que o fogo da sua cauda cresceu e ele começou a rosnar "Esses são os meus convidados, Ally. Seja bonzinho."

"Se essa coisa arrancar o meu braço, eu te mato." Noah sussurrou em meu ouvido. Ally deve ter escutado e talvez entendido, já que continuou rosnando.

"Então... o que quer nos mostrar?" perguntei enquanto Sete usava um computador que estava sobre a mesa. Ela não me respondeu, mas virou o aparelho para nossa direção. A tela mostrava quatro quadrados pequenos, pareciam vídeos de segurança. Em cada um, havia um garoto de cabelos negros lutando contra diferentes EVOs.

"Essas são imagens de algumas câmeras espalhadas pela cidade." Noah chegou mais perto como quem quisesse analisar cada uma com mais atenção.

"Esse cara se parece com o Rex!" concluiu.

Era verdade. O garoto da tela era idêntico a mim, com exceção de algumas características. Ele, por exemplo, usava uma jaqueta igual a minha, mas no lugar do laranja, o preto predominava. As duas listras em cada braço eram brancas. Ele tinha olhos vermelhos, brilhantes e assassinos. Máquinas negras eram projetadas de seus braços, mas elas não eram utilizadas apenas para ele se defender contra os EVOs. Ele as usava para matá-los.

"É exatamente o que devem estar pensando." Sete continuou a falar, sua voz estava quase se perdendo em minha mente. Eu mal conseguia tirar os olhos daquele garoto. Mal conseguia respirar ao ver tanta carnificina "Esse é Ryan Salazar. EVO, vilão, mercenário e rei de Nowhere. A mais _perfeita_ imitação de um ditador doentio."

"Vocês... não podem ter um cara como ele aqui." forcei minha voz a funcionar, mas eu ainda estava perdido nas filmagens da minha 'sósia' acabando com os monstros, mostrando um sorriso enigmático "Ele é um monstro!"

"Acha que não tirei as minhas próprias conclusões quanto a ele, Rex?" à menção do meu nome, olhei para Sete, atordoado "Eu luto há 6 anos tentando acabar com Ryan, mas ele é muito poderoso e influenciador. Como eu disse, ele é importante para os cidadãos de Nowhere."

"Adoraria dar uns socos nesse idiota." falei, mordendo a língua "Onde ele está?"

Antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, um barulho de estática foi emitido pelos comunicadores. Eu, Noah e Seis nos entreolhamos e pedimos licença à garota. Era uma mensagem de Holi, com certeza.

"Rebecca," Seis começou a falar "precisamos de atualizações. O que você tem para nós?"

" _A dimensão que vocês habitam se chama Nowhere_ " a voz de Holiday encheu meus ouvidos, apesar de já sabermos daquela informação " _Os dias costumam ser muito mais curtos por aí. Têm aproximadamente 16 horas de duração._ "

"É, acho que isso ficou bem claro." Noah respirou fundo e contemplou a paisagem quase negra do grande deserto de Breach. Estava mesmo escurecendo.

" _De qualquer forma, tenho más notícias... O tempo nessa dimensão é completamente bagunçado. Um dia no nosso mundo equivale a aproximadamente 15 anos em Nowhere. Breach pareceu bem específica ao fazer isso_."

"E isso seria ruim porque..." insisti, praguejando pelo meu lento raciocínio. Seis olhou discretamente para mim, como já tivesse conseguido a conclusão.

"Não entende, Rex?" Noah falou, tomando o lugar da doutora, sua voz estava trêmula e embargada "Quando o dia em Nowhere terminar, nós envelheceremos em 15 anos!"

" _E não é só isso._ " uma voz masculina emergiu nos comunicadores, era David Harshaw " _Se não conseguirem voltar para cá daqui a 4 horas, vocês ficarão presos em Nowhere. Para sempre._ "

* * *

 ** _a/n:_**

 ** _RYAN : Irish name. Meaning: "descendent of the king" or "little king."_**

 ** _REX : Latin name. Meaning: "king"_**

 ** _TRANSLATIONS_**

 ** _"Soy increíble!" = I'm awesome!_**


	6. O Rei de Nowhere

**_O Rei de Nowhere_**

3 horas. 37 minutos. 06 segundos. E ainda contando...

Esse era o tempo que restava para a nossa condenação infinita. O arrepio voltou a se formar na minha espinha, ninguém ousou falar nada por alguns segundos. Sete nos olhava com uma expressão duvidosa. Será que ela sabia disso? Será que ela tinha ideia do quão doloroso poderia ser ficar preso dentro de um espaço-tempo totalmente diferente do seu? Será que ela foi uma das pessoas afetadas?

"O que aconteceu?" ela perguntou "Pensei que tudo estivesse bem com vocês."

"Estamos mortos!" Noah rugiu. Quando a paranoia o atingia, ele se tornava rude e insuportável "Apenas isso. Pra que se preocupar com dever de casa quando um portal psicótico irá matar a todos nós?"

"Cale a boca, Noah." ordenei, minha paciência já estava esgotando "Temos chances de sair desse lugar." de repente, virei a cabeça para Sete. Pensei na possibilidade de ela saber como escapar dessa incalculável imensidão de areia. Quando perguntei, ela ficou cabisbaixa.

"Tem alguma coisa que quer compartilhar conosco, garota?" Seis insistiu, franzindo os lábios. A garota não parecia intimidada, ela sequer parecia ter medo dele, o que era estranho.

"Tem alguém que pode ajudar vocês, mas receio que não queiram encontrá-lo." disse com um tom sombrio "Existem apenas duas pessoas que podem permitir a entrada e saída de qualquer ser, seja EVO ou humano, de Nowhere. Breach é uma delas, mas ela nunca deu as caras há um bom tempo, portanto sugiro que descartem essa opção. A segunda pessoa é o rei de Nowhere, nosso terrível ditador."

"Não está querendo dizer que vamos precisar de..." hesitei, estremecendo por dentro "Ryan. Está?"

"Sim, é exatamente o que estou dizendo, Rex."

Ótimo. Perfeito! Nossas opções começaram a reduzir. Eram duas delas: conseguir a autorização de Ryan Salazar, minha sósia maligna, ou viver em Nowhere para sempre. Parecia até uma piada. Como conseguiríamos um "sim" de alguém tão terrível quanto esse Ryan?

"Parece que não temos escolha." Seis suspirou, evitando olhar para mim. Sua aura estava incrivelmente abalada, imagino o quão ruim seria olhar nos meus olhos e dizer que nossa melhor alternativa estava nas mãos de um maldito adolescente desmiolado "O que precisamos fazer para agradar esse seu rei?"

"Essa é a questão. Não há nada que o agrade." Sete respondeu, ainda menos confiante que da última vez "Mas vocês têm uma outra opção. Ryan possui um colar que tem guardado há muito tempo, ele sempre o usa. A pedra que o compõe se chama Tempus. Se a quebrarem, Ryan será destruído e vocês não precisarão de seu consentimento."

"Confesso que eu não sei qual das opções é a pior" sussurrei.

"Devemos pensar na mais prudente" Seis articula, olhando para o chão. Ele ficava menos assustador quando não olhava pra mim "Se quisermos sair daqui, teremos que enfrentá-lo, Rex. Não há escolhas."

Então eu cedi, já que era verdade. Não há mais escolhas, nosso tempo estava se reduzindo. Cada instante que perdíamos aqui, menos chances tínhamos de encontrar Violet e voltar para casa.

"Sete, guie-nos para o covil de Ryan." O ninja pediu. Sete apenas assente.

* * *

O deserto ficava cada vez mais escuro, a areia penetrava em meus olhos várias vezes, o que só dificultou tudo. Após quilômetros apenas andando, encontramos um lugar repleto de pedras e uma sucata idêntica à das minhas máquinas, quando elas se deformavam.

"Então é aqui." sussurra Noah, sendo interrompido por uma lufada de ar "Esperava mais de você, Rex"

"Eu não sou Ryan. Não somos a mesma pessoa." resmunguei para ele, um pouco mais chateado do que eu deveria estar "Podemos prosseguir, por favor?"

Sete continuou a nos guiar, parando somente quando ouvimos uma voz masculina, muito semelhante a minha. Era ele, tínhamos certeza disso. Ryan, porém, estava conversando com uma garota. Nos escondemos atrás de uma enorme pedra.

"Você está fabricando muitos EVOs. Sabe que só está piorando tudo aqui!" Ryan se pronuncia. Antes mesmo de ele obter a resposta da garota, meu estômago revira e o mesmo arrepio na espinha que senti no Zoológico de EVOs voltou. Oh, não! Aquela era Breach!

"O que você tem contra EVOs? Você não é um?" a voz serpenteada da lacaia de Van Kleiss só me fez sentir mais desconforto "Não tem nenhum direito de reclamar da minha dimensão, Ryan. Não esqueça que _eu_ o inventei."

Ryan não teve tempo para objeções, pois a garota já havia sumido em um de seus portais vermelhos. Só ouvimos seus murmúrios quando Breach se foi.

"O que Breach estaria fazendo aqui?" Sete se questiona com extrema preocupação em seus olhos.

"Talvez esteja fazendo planos com Ryan. Como a própria Breach disse, ela o criou." falei provavelmente por todos. Quando o silêncio reinou sobre o local, ficamos preocupados. Noah arriscou olhar para onde Ryan estava.

"Que estranho. Ele não está mais ali..." Nixon observou. Para confirmar, também dei uma olhada. De fato, assim como Breach, ele havia sumido.

"Onde mais ele estaria?"

"Talvez bem nas suas costas" uma voz nem tão estranha se formou atrás da gente. Lá estava Ryan com o mesmo sorriso que exibia nas câmeras de segurança.

"Ryan!" Sete exclamou, obrigando todos nós a levantar. Seis desembainhou suas katanas e Noah apontou duas armas para ele.

" _Siete_..." o garoto que era a minha cópia exata continuou a falar, só que dessa vez com um sotaque espanhol bem mais formulado que o meu " _Estás tan... diferente_."

" _Tú también_." Sete me surpreende, também falando espanhol.

"Qual é? Por que não me falou que era mexicana?" falei.

"E não sou. Mas aprendi com o tempo."

"Quem é esse, minha querida?" Ryan questiona, apontando para mim. Sete parecia enojada com o comentário, mas não se negou a respondê-lo "É tão parecido comigo."

"Este é Rex Salazar, uma versão sua em outra dimensão." a garota respondeu, revirando os olhos "Digamos assim."

"Uma versão minha. Que interessante..." Ryan se aproximou de mim " _Hablas Español, chico?_ "

"Sim, eu falo. _Y soy un hombre_ , não um _chico_."

"Vocês podem ir direto ao assunto? Já estou confuso." Seis pede e Sete começa a falar com Ryan.

"Essas pessoas vieram de um lugar muito distante, Vossa Majestade, e agora precisam sair daqui. Será que poderia libertá-los?"

"Daqui a 2 horas. Pelo menos." Noah acrescenta, lembrando-me da minha missão principal: encontrar Violet. Quando o meu amigo disse aquilo, Sete curvou as sobrancelhas, com raiva. É... não tínhamos mencionado sobre Violet para ela. Até que me senti culpado. Aquilo poderia estragar tudo!

"Por que a precisão? Posso saber?" Ryan questiona, revirando o olhar de mim para Seis. Dessa vez, o ninja que responde.

"Precisamos encontrar uma pessoa muito importante para mim." diz ele "A minha filha."

"Como ela se chama?" o interesse de Ryan pela minha irmãzinha me deixou desconfiado. Ele teria algo a ver com ela?

"Violet. Violet Shultz."

A minha sósia coçava o queixo e olhava atentamente para Sete, como se estivesse lembrando-a de algum lugar.

"Não acredito que Breach foi tão covarde a esse ponto. Que pena pela sua pequena Violeta."

"O nome dela é Violet. Sem o 'a' no final." retruquei, mas ele prosseguiu.

"Oh, não, Rex. Esse sim é o nome dela. Violeta Mayer. Pelo menos aqui, em Nowhere."

"Do que está falando?" Sete se pôs em seu caminho, tão branca quanto a areia que nos cercava "Esse é o meu nome!"

"Estou falando de você, _Siete_." ele respondeu "Nunca imaginou como ou por que você cresceu tão rápido? Você nasceu em outra dimensão, mas alguém a trouxe até aqui."

"N-Não..."

"Nós, habitantes de Nowhere, temos um envelhecimento normal, porque já nos acostumamos à atmosfera daqui. Mas você... você é que nem esses aí." Ryan apontou para nós 3. Meu coração estava saltitando.

"O que isso tudo significa?" Noah pergunta com um tom ainda mais preocupado.

"Vocês não precisam procurar por sua querida Violet. Ela está bem na sua frente."

Então eu olhei para a garota que nos acompanhou até aqui. A que carregava um arco e várias flechas vermelhas pelas costas. A de cabelos negros e curtos, a de olhos castanhos. A que nós costumávamos chamar de Sete, mas na verdade, era a minha irmã.

"Violet..." Seis sussurrou, perdido nas próprias palavras.

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

 _ **TRANSLATIONS:**_

 _ **Siete... estás tan diferente. = Seven... you look so different**_

 _ **Tú también = So do you**_

 _ **Hablas español, chico? = Do you speak Spanish, kid?**_

 _ **Y soy um hombre = And I'm a man (not a) kid.**_


	7. E então o silêncio voltou

**_E então o silêncio voltou_**

O silêncio nos envolveu novamente, nem mesmo Ryan, minha sósia do mal, conseguiu rompê-lo com facilidade. Naquele momento, todos olhavam para Sete, como se ela fosse um milagre. Na verdade, acredito que o fato de ela estar viva era um verdadeiro milagre. Os olhos de Seis estavam marejados - ele fez questão de retirar os óculos para ver os olhos da garota a sua frente. A garota que era sua filha.

"Isso não pode ser verdade. Não é?" Sete é a primeira a dizer algo, sua voz falhava tanto que soou estranha "Eu vivi aqui por uma vida inteira!"

"Uma vida de ilusões, minha querida." completou Ryan, sem dar muito caso àquela situação "Nowhere não é seu verdadeiro lar e nunca foi."

"Então deixe-nos sair daqui. Por favor." Noah suplicou.

O Rei de Nowhere, como assim era chamado, nos olhou de cima a baixo. Senti um calafrio quando ele fez aquilo, mas fui obrigado a ignorar aquela sensação ruim. Apesar de me sentir egoísta por não estar pensando em Violet naquele momento, sabia que precisávamos mesmo sair de Nowhere. Coisas ruins poderiam acontecer se não abandonássemos o lugar. Por fim, Ryan estalou a língua e balançou a cabeça, meu coração bateu ainda mais rápido.

"Receio que não possa fazer isso, meus amigos." respondeu, simplesmente. Seis apertou a barra de seu uniforme, como se estivesse pronto para sacar as katanas a qualquer momento "Não é assim que as coisas acontecem, sabe?"

"O que você quer em troca?" arrisquei, chamando a atenção dele. Ryan revirou a cabeça rapidamente, como um reflexo.

"Você. Breach precisa de mais EVOs aqui, não é mesmo? Então é isso que ela terá."

Seis, dessa vez, não hesitou. Retirou as katanas e se posicionou na minha frente, como um verdadeiro pai faria ao seu filho.

"Você não irá tocar num fio de cabelo de Rex. Ou da minha filha." diz ele "Terá que passar por mim primeiro."

"Nah. Não vou precisar disso." o garoto debochou, estalando os dedos. Algo estranho aconteceu quando ele fez aquilo.

Vários filetes de areia nos enlaçaram, envolvendo nossos braços e pernas bem firme. Foi esquisito por alguns segundos, mas lembrei que todo o local era composto de nanites. Ryan se aproximou de mim e segurou meu queixo, forçadamente.

"É, você se parece muito comigo, Rex. Pena que não quer ser meu amigo."

De repente, quando ele se afastou de nós, uma prisão de areia foi formada em nosso redor. O pó que apertava nossos membros nos soltou, mas não conseguíamos sair daquela jaula. As grades, o chão e o próprio teto eram constituídos de uma camada de areia praticamente indestrutível. Nem meus nanites conseguiram agir naquela prisão de areia.

"Isso é inútil!" exclamou Noah, após ter chutado uma das barras da jaula "Como sairemos daqui?"

Ninguém, honestamente, estava prestando atenção a ele. Seis estava ao lado de Sete, mas eles dois não sabiam o que dizer um ao outro. Cheguei perto deles e me agachei para ficar a mesma altura que a garota e o ninja.

"Violet." Seis a chamou, ela não olhou para ele de primeira "Eu sou seu pai."

"Não, você não é." retrucou ela, instantaneamente, ainda encarando o chão. Depois de alguns segundos, ela olhou para Seis novamente "Não é e nunca vai ser."

"Eu entendo que esteja confusa, Violet." falo.

" _Violeta_." ela corrige, apesar de esse ser o seu nome apenas nessa estranha dimensão. Para não chateá-la e confundi-la mais ainda, cedi.

"Violeta. Certo. Escute, é difícil até pra mim, acredite. Ainda não superei o fato de eu ter, finalmente, achado a minha irmã."

"Eu não sou sua irmã!" ela grita, chamando a atenção de Noah, que estava do outro lado da jaula "Esse cara não é meu pai, meu nome não é Violet, você não é meu irmão e Nowhere é a minha casa! Vocês são apenas ilusões."

"Violet, por favor..." tento falar, mas sou logo cortado por ela.

"Não me chame assim! Eu não... eu não..." então ela começa a chorar, seus soluços interrompem suas frases no meio do caminho.

Não sei por que tive essa ideia, mas eu apenas a abracei. Abracei tão forte que provavelmente devo ter sufocado a garota. Ela me abraçou de volta, talvez por estar precisando disso. Eu entendia o que Sete estava sentindo, não por ter passado pelo mesmo que ela (e que bom que eu nunca passei), mas por simplesmente entendê-la. Ela esfava confusa demais para aceitar uma nova realidade. Como Sete havia falado, Nowhere era a casa dela, só não a verdadeira.

"Eu quero ir pra casa, Rex." ela sussurra em meu ouvido, finalmente se rendendo "Quero ver a minha mãe, ficar com o meu pai e viver com o meu irmão."

Meu coração se apertou na última parte. Se considerarmos o meu histórico, nós não somos irmãos e eu ainda não tinha decidido sobre a ideia de Seis e Holi me adotarem. Aquilo era confuso para mim e eu estava com medo.

"Você vai conseguir tudo o que quer." respondi, confiante até demais "Nós conseguiremos, Violet."

Pela primeira vez ela aceitou seu verdadeiro nome. Para algumas pessoas, um 'a' não faria tanta diferença, mas não estávamos falando apenas de uma letra do alfabeto e sim de uma realidade. Essa era a nova vida de Sete e ela teria que aceitá-la, de alguma forma. Era nosso dever ajudá-la a superar tudo isso.

"Não gostaria de interromper o momento família de vocês, mas precisaremos escapar daqui logo." Noah comenta. Ao som de sua voz, Seis se ergue do chão e ajeita os óculos de sol. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Nixon tem razão. Precisamos arrancar o colar das mãos de Ryan em menos de..." ele olha para o relógio que tinha em seu pulso, sem nenhuma expressão "1 hora"

* * *

Já se passaram uns 20 minutos, nosso tempo estava acabando e não havíamos conseguido resolver nossa situação. Ryan estava bem na nossa frente, como se fôssemos bichos de estimação e ele, nosso dono. O garoto andava de um lado para o outro, ouvindo os vários insultos que Noah lançava contra ele ou até recebendo alguns banhos de areia - cortesia de Violet. Ela estava irritada demais com Ryan e a única forma que conseguiu para diminuir sua raiva era atirando areia contra o Rei de Nowhere.

"Façam o que quiser. Não sairão daqui tão cedo." chiou ele, diminuindo nossas esperanças.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em dizer alguma coisa, fui surpreendido por um estranho ruído, seguido de um baque. A prisão inteira estava se deformando. A areia que a formava caiu sobre nós. Ficamos ali sem entender nada e, pela expressão de surpresa que Ryan mostrava, nem ele entendeu.

"M-Mas o que é isso?!" o Rei de Nowhere ralhou.

"Apenas uma mudança de planos, querido." uma voz surgiu do nada. Um barulho de passos se formou atrás dele. Quando o ser se aproximou da luz, pude ver que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Breach.

"Breach?" Ryan exclamou "O que você está fazendo?"

"Só organizando algumas coisas."

A garota estalou os dedos e Ryan se petrificou. Isso mesmo, seu corpo _inteiro_ se tornara pedra. Num simples toque dado por Breach, a 'estátua' de Ryan caiu e se despedaçou no chão. Ficamos atônitos, sem entender mais nada.

"Olá, Rex. Há quanto tempo." sussurrou Breach, provocando calafrios.

Meu corpo se contorceu e, pela primeira vez, eu não tive 'A Sensação' antes de ela fabricar um portal. Eu sempre sabia quando Breach estava por perto, mas desta vez foi diferente.

"O que você quer?" Sete gritou. Tentei impedi-la de dizer qualquer coisa estúpida e que pusesse nossas vidas em risco, mas ela pareceu entender. Breach repousou seus dois braços finos na cintura e os outros dois, mais grossos, ela apenas cruzou.

"Ora, que boneca mais atrevida." murmurou ela "Meus bonecos não costumam ser rudes comigo."

"Vá direto ao ponto. Por que fez isso?" questionei.

"Ora, Rexy, não está óbvio demais?" ela provocou, sua voz ficando mais misteriosa "Você é meu boneco favorito. Eu detestaria quebrar um brinquedo tão valioso como você."

Fiquei ainda mais confuso com aquilo, mas o que pude fazer? Era Breach!

"O que pretende fazer, então?" Seis pergunta, obrigando-a a virar para ele.

"O que acha que estou fazendo? Vou ajudá-los a sair daqui."

E então o silêncio voltou.


End file.
